Inulin was first discovered by Rose in 1804. Analogous to starch, which is a glucose polymer, inulin is chiefly a fructose polymer. For over 100 years inulin has been looked upon as a source of fructose sugar. Purity of recovered inulin over these years was one of the chief concerns of researchers. Even minor amounts of contaminating material would interfere with the crystallization of fructose once the inulin was hydrolyzed. For this reason the past literature in this field contains many references to complex and lengthy methods for the extensive purification of inulin from many sources. It occurred to us that for use as a food ingredient impurities in an inulin preparation would have little significance and that our fructose polymer mixture could well be used in food preparations. Inulin bearing plants such as the root of the Jerusalem Artichoke have been consumed as a human food delicacy for many years.